1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning solution, a cleaning facility and a method of cleaning a mount substrate.
2. Background Art
A cleaning method for removing a flux residue after soldering, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-73699 for example, is known. Conventionally, a solvent prepared by adding glycol ether to a ketone/aromatic solvent provided as a base solvent to improve the cleaning effect is used as a hydrocarbon-based solvent for cleaning on flux on a mount substrate.
In recent years, lead-free solder pastes, halogen-free solder pastes and the like have been used as environmental-friendly solder pastes. Also, with the reduction in chip size, powdered solder has been used. With these new solders, there is a problem that a stain or a discoloration is caused as a result of cleaning based on the conventional art. There is also a problem that a junction failure such as wire bonding failure in a post-process or a fault such as separation of an encapsulation material occurs.